New York City 2090
'''New York City 2090 '''is the 16th episode of the first season of Good Luck, Liv and Maddie's Kickin' Suite Time Wizard ANT World Bunkin' Force: Bionic Superhero Secret Service Division. It is the 160th episode overall in the franchise. It is the 16th episode overall. Added to the original Elite Force universe, it is the 321st episode, and including the 9 other shows, it is 30 (BFW) plus 72 (GMW) plus 71 (SLOD) plus 45 (BUNK'D) plus 80 (LAM) plus 97 (GLC) plus 84 (Kickin' It) plus 106 (WOWP), in addition to ANT Farm (62), it is episode number 968, making it a huge milestone in television history. Plot When a malfunction sends the Waverider crashing into 2090 New York City, our heroes face a startling version of their future where they never stop Zekiel and never return home. The city is in ruins and overrun by wizard criminals, which thrills Alex. Heather is despondent over the destruction of her home and stunned when she learns what happened to her nephew, Doug. Main Cast * Stephanie Brait as Heather Montoya * Mariah Buzolin as Riley Friar * Craig Olejnik as Lucas Friar * Jacob Artist as Zay Babineaux * Cierra Ramirez as Isadora Minkus * Lee Norris as Farkle Minkus * Trina McGee Davis as Samantha Babineaux * Uriah Shelton as Josh Matthews * Ruby Lewis as Evelyn Matthews * Rowan Blanchard as Ruby Friar * Peyton Meyer as Louis Friar * Lauren Taylor as Shelly Eisenberg * Christine Adams as Chyna Quimby * Leana Duncan as Herself * Matt Shively as Paul Duncan * Aedin Mincks Joe Duncan and Fred Duncan * Pearce Joza as Seth Duncan * Spencer Boldman as Ricardo Duncan * Allie Grant as Marie Duncan and Ursula Duncan * Andrew Davenport as Himself * Jesse McFly as Himself * Brandon Frangipani as Himself * Cozi Zuehlsdorff as Jordan Quimby * William Brent as Berry Figgenbottom Jr., Louis Friar Jr., Berry Figgenbottom, and Doug Matthews (Special Guest Star) * Augie Isaac as Jackson Quimby * Kelli Berglund as Natalie Duncan and Annie Duncan * Lauren Graham as Bree Duncan * Corey Sorenson as Oliver Quimby and Fletcher Quimby * Ciara Rene as Skylar Storm ** Paris Berelc as Skylar Storm (voice) * Brenda Song as Paris Tipton * Lea Thompson as Maya Bennett * Zoe Deutsche as Ashley Martin * Stephanie Erb as Bailey Martin * Leonardo Dicaprio as Cody Martin/Zack Martin * Julie Chen as London Tipton * Oliver Platt as Angus Chestnut * John Francis Daley as Max Russo * Carrie Genzel as Alex Russo * McKaley Miller as Elaine Russo * Debby Ryan as Sandra Martin * Cole Sprouse as Cody Martin III * Gregg Sulkin as Martin Greyback * Dylan Sprouse as Justin Tipton * Jake Short as Oliver Martin and Robbie Quimby * Jake T. Austin as Max Martin * Jorge Ramirez * Brandy Norwood as Zuri Ross * Zibby Allen as Emma Davenport * Jonathan Sadowski as Zander Davenport * Tiffany Ross * Karan Brar as Ravi Ross Jr * Peyton List as Evangeline Davenport * Kevin Quinn as Chris Davenport * Susan Olsen as Nancy Duncan, Edna Duncan, Clarie Chestnut, and Tessa Ross * Adam Sandler as Luke Ross * Griff Jones * Lou Jones * Lincoln Melcher as Benjamin Jones * Ray Park as Jack Brewer * Alex Capp as Kim Brewer * Olivia Holt as Kick Brewer * Jerry Martinez * Zac Efron as Milton Krupnick * Moises Arias as Aidan Martinez * Dylan Riley Snyder as Drew Krupnick * Joey Bragg as Joey Rooney Jr., Seth Rooney, and Michael Rooney * Jordan Fisher as Benny Dippledorf and Alex Dippledorf * Dove Cameron as Vicky Dippledorf and Liz Dippledorf * Dana Snyder as Joey Rooney * Clark Trainor as Parker Rooney * Val Rooney * Tenzin Norgay Trainor as Ralph Rooney * Skai Jackson as Kristen Rooney * Kristen Chenoweth as Maddie Smalls * Daniel Sunjata as Diggie Smalls * Jessia Garcia as Willow and Dapne Rooney * Bradley Steven Perry as John Duncan, Gabe Duncan Jr., and Ethan Duncan * Josh Radnor as Justin Russo * Samantha Boscarino as Shirley Walsh * Selena Gomez as Lilly Russo, Hailey Martin, and Ellen Greyback * Bridgit Mendler as Stella Walsh and Gina Russo * Skyler Duncan * Jason Dolley as Patrick Duncan and Charles Duncan * Kevin Lineham as Gabe and Kaz Duncan * Eric Allan Kramer as PJ Duncan * Leigh-Allyn Baker as Teddy Duncan * Ava Sambora as Charlie Duncan * Stone Eisenmann as Toby Duncan, Edward Duncan * Logan Moreau as Percy Johnson * China Anne MClain as Winter Quimby * Sabrina Carpenter as Autumn Quimby and Evie Matthews * Gus Kamp as Barry Eisenberg Jr. * Landry Bender as Annie Montoya and Patsy Davenport * Carlon Jeffery as Zoltan Quimby * Colleen Crabtree as Tina Figgenbottom * Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport * Madison Pettis as Rebecca Dooley * Ricky Garcia as Naldo Montoya Jr. * Tyler James Williams as Leo Dooley Trivia * This is the first episode to feature Doug Matthews since Take On The World. It appears that Doug has fallen pray to the same fate that led Oliver Queen let go of his same mantel. * The continued existence of Sara Diggle also meant that John Diggle Jr. never became the Green Arrow, making it reasonable for Doug to be Oliver’s successor instead. * This world is eerily similar to the setting in BSSSD: TNG, implying foreshadowing. Category:Episodes Category:Good Luck, Liv and Maddie's Kickin' Suite Time Wizard ANT World Bunkin' Force: Bionic Superhero Secret Service Division Season 1 Category:2022 Category:2060 Category:2090